The overall goal of the research program is an analysis of the dynamics of social interactions between handicapped (physically deviant) and "normal" individuals and of the social outcomes experienced by the handicapped in such encounters. Work currently in progress or planned for the next project period includes: (A) The effects of androgen therapy for the correction of maturational delay in adolescents on self-image, peer impressions, and parental perceptions and reactions. (B) The social interactive effects of having a handicapped individual verbally acknowledge their physical condition. (C) The impact of salient physical characteristics on the causal attributions made to the behavior of others. (D) The nature of "normals" responses to the physically deviant from a developmental perspective. (E) An examination of the nature of task performance feedback given to handicapped individuals under various social conditions.